Plenty of Time
by AbayJ
Summary: AU Eppy rewrite for Abby's Birthday....GAbby! ComedyRomanceFluffDramaAU.


**Title**: Plenty of Time

**Author**: AbayJ

**Disclaimer**: I own nada but would love to own Gibbs, he's on my wish list for Easter, so send him if you like!

**Feedback**: Love it, crave it, need it. So send it to me at or leave it here.

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Comedy/Fluff/AU- Eppy Rewrite/One-Shot

**Couples**: GAbby

**Summery**: What I thought should've gone down during Abby's b-day Eppy! An AU Episode rewrite.

**Author's Note**: Okay, so I've heard the Season One DVD's will be coming out soon, so I'll defiantly pick those up but _UTNIL_ then, I am sorry for any character dynamics I mess up on since this is the first season I've ever seen.

**Author's Note Two**: Okay kind of follows Gibbs _ALMOST _forgetting Abbs birthday but this is my idea what should've happened!

* * *

_Patience and perseverance have a magical effect before which difficulties disappear and obstacles vanish._

_ --- John Quincy Adams_

She moved around her room, stomping as she typed on the computer furiously. How could he have forgotten their special dinner? How could have forgotten what they had done every year since she had came here? Shaking her head, she tried to focus on her work. She had to get this to Gibbs, he wanted this…and she wanted her birthday dinner. Maybe when he came to pick this up, he'll remember. Wasn't the black roses surrounding her odd, wouldn't there be some reason for this?

"So dense…" she mumbled beneath her breath.

"Whose dense Abby…" a voice asks from behind her, close behind her. A breath fanning her neck and she knew who it was. The breath smelled of coffee and peppermint, a smell that was Gibbs alone.

"No one…" she mummers, her perkiness is gone and she turns to look at him. Leaning on the desk and crossing her arms.

He runs his eyes over her and grins a bit. "Got what I need?"

"Don't I always?" once again she can't stop the tone that envelops the words. She wanted to be normal but her anger and hurt wouldn't allow that.

So he forgot? So what…there was still…looking at the clock quickly, she calculated, there we're still 6 hours before 8 o'clock, plenty of time for him to remember and tell her to be ready by then. She even had the dress she had planned to wear out on her bed. He could tell her 15 minutes till and with the 8-minute drive home, she would have 7 minutes to get ready. Plenty of time!

"Are you okay Abs?" he asks quietly and pulls her from her thoughts. Nodding in a jerky manner, she hands him the folder with her findings and turns back to her computer and enters a few keys. Working out a few logistics that the computer had yet to find the results for. She listened to him leave and hearing the door's close, she looked up at the digital clock

There were still 5 hours, 58 minutes, and 23 seconds until 8 o'clock. _Plenty of time!_

* * *

She looked up when she heard the doors swish open and watched as Ziva walked in. Her black teddy bear and black roses we're in the fridge along with almost of the other gifts from the team. The bottom self still waited for another, Gibbs. Nope she wasn't going to think about that. There was still, looking at the clock once again, 4 hours, 36 minutes, and 14 seconds. He'd remember.

"Abby, do you have the name Gibbs wanted?" Ziva asked and Abby turned around to look at her. Pointing to the folder that was on her examination table.

"There…" She mumbled. Not really in the mood to see anyone. She was mad. Gibbs couldn't even come and pick his own name up now. How would he figured out it was her birthday if he didn't come see her? The man! She rolled her eyes and turned back to the computer. Not even saying goodbye as Ziva stared at her for a moment and walked out with a puzzled expression.

"Darn Gibbs!" She muttered as the door closed with another swished and looked up at the clock for the fortieth time today. There was now 4 hours, 34 minutes and 55 seconds. _Plenty of time!_

* * *

Ziva walked over to Tony's desk where McGee and him we're talking. Putting the folder down on the desk. Crossing her arms and tilting her head to the side, "Something is wrong with Abby."

Both Tony and McGee looked up at her as if she had gone mad. Nothing was ever wrong with Abby. She was always perky. That was Abbs. "What do you mean Ziva?" Tony asked first. Leaning back in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk and crossing them at the ankle in a totally Tony like move.

"She seems…upset…like a squirrel with a torn in its paw…" Ziva says with her accent and Tony can't help but laugh.

"You mean like a bear with a torn its paw…." Shaking his head he laughs once again. "Abby is never upset, she is the perkiest person in the world…"

"Only thing that could stop Abby from being happy was a lack of Caf-Pows." McGee says with a smile and Tony sits up straight.

"You don't think? I mean they wouldn't stop making…no, no way!" Tony says and looks at McGee, if Caf-Pows were no longer, Abby wouldn't be…well Abby. Both stand up and run to the elevator, wanting to make sure that wasn't true and protest if it was. Maybe they could scare the company into making more if they had stopped.

Ziva watches the men with amusement. Caf-Pows we're alive and well, she had just watched Gibbs walk in with one in his hand but she wouldn't tell them that, it was fun to watch the men look like bumbling idiots.

"Where is Tony and McGee going?" he asks and sets the large cup down and opens his desk drawer, pulling out a small bag that probably held some sort of evidence. Trying to get a look at it, she is unsuccessful. Shaking her head, she looks at him.

"Lunch…they we're hungry…" she mutters and moves to sit back at her desk.

"Tell them I want to talk to them when they get back…" with that, he slams the drawer shut, picks up the large cup, and head to the elevator. Smiling to herself, she had a very good idea of what was going on with Abby. It had to have something to do with Gibbs; Gibbs was Abby's 'torn'.

* * *

"Abby, I need you to run this…" He lays down the bullet down next to the Caf-Pow.

"I'll get to it…" Abby mutters. Her dark mood still not lifted. Not looking at Gibbs, she puts some numbers in the computer, she pulls up a face. They we're the women who had been killed in the woods, all of them looking a like. "I think it is a serial killer Gibbs," she says plainly.

"Good find Abbs…" Gibbs praises her and kisses her head. She doesn't even look up at him. Titling his head to the side, he tries to decipher her mood but to no avail. "Send that upstairs huh?"

He says quickly and begins to make his way out but her voice stops him.

"Whatever you say almighty one…" her tone sarcastic and she knew she shouldn't have said it. 'Dumb Abby…' a voice in her head mutters and she feels Gibbs come behind her.

"What did you say Abby…" he asks, his tone harsh.

"Nothing sir…" she mutters softly, turning to face him. Looking at him in the eyes withwhat she hopedwas with innocent eyes._Okay, this was bad. He would never remember now! Great Abby, just great._

"I'm your boss Abby, remember that!" He says sternly and turns on his heal and walks out. The doors swish open quickly as if they knew it was him.

Turning back to her computer, she rolled her eyes. Great! Now she would be lucky if he even did remember he wouldn't want to take her out now.

"Fucking shit!" she murmured. This was just great. Looking at the clock, she noticed the time; there was now 3 hours, 45 minutes, and 12 seconds. There was still plenty of time for him to forgive her and remember her birthday. Right? Right! _Plenty of time!_

* * *

She heard a noise and it made her turn around. She couldn't help but be shocked with what she saw. McGee was on the floor with what looked to be a caf-pow staining his pristine white shirt and Tony should there triumphant with a caf-pow in hand. Coming towards them, she placed her hands on her gentle curved hips.

"What are you guys doing?" She said with the first bit of happiness in her voice of the day. Leave it to Tony and McGee to do something funny to make her smile.

"We thought Caf-Pows we're no longer made, it got us worried so we went to inspect..." Tony said quickly and handed her a caf-pow.

"And when we got to Starbucks, we found out they are still making them, we each bought you one….and well I did but Tony pushed me!" McGee said in an indignant tone.

"Sorry probie, got in my way…" Tony said and kissed Abby's head. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine..Thanks guys!" she said with a smile and moved back to her computer. Typing as she placed ear phones on her head. Metallica blaring through them. Tony and McGee shared a look and both walked out of the lab. The doors swish not even making to Abby as she tapped her foot and looked at the clock. 2 hours, 24 minutes, and 10 seconds. There was still chance he would remember! Plenty of time for him too! _Plenty of time!_

* * *

Abby looked at the clock and finally admitted defeat. He wasn't going to remember. He had forgotten about her birthday and their birthday dinner. Sighing. She sat down in her spinning chair and spun around quickly. There was one hour until 8 and she was still here. Still hopping he would come down and tell her to go get ready. He'd pick her up later.

The chair stopped spinning and she looked up at the clock. There was now 55 minutes left before 8. Maybe she should just go home. Sighing. She stood up, grabbing her long back coat and began loading her arms up with her gifts. Deciding she would need to make a few trips, she made her way to the parking lot.

* * *

She walked into her house. Looking around, there we're a few cards that laid on her counter and few other dozens of black roses and other gothic merchandise. Putting her arms full of gifts down, she looked at each one. It wasn't such a bad birthday. She missed Kate and Gibbs had seemed to forget but there was nothing else to be sad about right? Right! Sighing sadly, she made another trip out to her car and brought the last armful of gifts inside.

* * *

It was 11 o'clock now. The last hour of her birthday and still nothing from Gibbs. It was pointless now. Gibbs had really forgotten. She was stupid to had hoped he would show up here with something for her, if only himself to wish happy birthday. Looking down at her black cotton PJs with fake bloodstains, she stood up. She had to get up early; she might as well go to bed.

Then her doorbell chimed. Who in the hell could that be now? Moving to the door, she looked through that peephole but only saw black roses clutter her porch. What the? Quickly opening the door, she looked at them. There we're so many of them. Bending down, she looked at the door. It simply said:

_"Today, March 10th Abigail Scutio was born at 11:09 P.M….Happy Birthday."_

She couldn't help but laugh. It was Gibbs, she could tell by the writing and by the time on her watch, it was exactly 11:09. Only Gibbs would do something this cool. Leaning down and smelling the roses.

"You know, I don't believe dead roses have a smell…"

A voice said quietly and Abby quickly looked up at Gibbs, who was dressed in jeans and a Marine sweatshirt. He looked sexier than she had ever seen him.

"Gibbs, I can't believe you do this!" she said quickly and stood up, launching herself into his arms. She felt him smile and wrap both of his arms around her.

"Did you really thing I'd forget my girl's birthday?" he asked with a whisper in her ear and she smiled. Pulling away and giving into impulse, kissing him with all she had.

* * *

Later that night, they laid in bed, their limbs tangled and the black roses surrounding them in every spot of the room. "Thank you Gibbs…" she whispered against his chest. Kissing his chest quickly, shesmiled up at him.

He didn't say anything, just turned on his side and pushing her on her back and making the my girl symbol with his hand, placing it over her heart and kissed her. They didn't need words. They had plenty of time for words. _Plenty of time._


End file.
